


Werewolves of Lawrence, Again

by treefrogie84



Series: Spooktober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, amateur movies, don't shoot werewolf movies near actual werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: They're on the last night of the shoot, done with filming for the night and packing up to go home when Cas sees the shape moving through the woods. Too big to be a raccoon or even a deer.And then Dean looks up at the full moon in the sky.





	Werewolves of Lawrence, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Prompt: Spooky Movie AU

Charlie runs into the woods and Dean winces as she goes screeches sharply. She crashes through the brush like a runaway train, still screaming before she abruptly stops.

“Cut!” Balthazar calls, breaking through the near silence of the set. “Good job, Charlie. Dean, how are we doing?”

Dean checks the meters and the clock from his spot behind the camera. “We’ve got time for maybe one more shot, if we reset quick.”

Balth wanders over, bending over Dean’s shoulder. “Lemme see?”

Backing up quickly, Dean hits quick play and lets Balth watch. “Unless you saw something I didn’t, I think we’re good, dude. It’s late, we’re all wiped.”

Balth hmms but nods. “You’re right.” Raising his voice, he looks around the small crew that’s hanging around the park. “We’re done for the night. Take it down and then get out of here.” 

A ragged cheer erupts before the crew breaks and starts hurrying around to take down their temporary set. 

Dean carefully saves the video and pops the card out, stowing it in his pocket for safe keeping while he wipes down the camera and gets it into its carrying case and the case into the trailer. That done, he starts helping Benny and Alfie with the lights. 

Within thirty minutes, they’re taken down and packed up, everyone loaded into their cars and ready to go. Sighing, Dean grabs his clipboard from the dash of Cas’s truck and starts double checking that everyone is present and accounted for, waving cars out as he does.

Eventually, it’s just him and Cas left, glancing around the empty parking lot. “Cas, you ready?”

“No,” Cas says, shining his flashlight into the brush. “Something moved over there.”

“Man, it’s late. Probably a possum or coon we kept away from its bed.”

“Maybe.” Cas sounds doubtful, like he saw something else. “Awfully big though.”

“We’re _shooting _a werewolf flick, Cas, not starring in one.”

“I know that, but--”

Reaching for him, Dean wraps Cas in his arms from behind, biting playfully at his neck. “You’ve been watching too many scary movies in preparation for this. We’re almost done shooting, then we can forget all about werewolves and vampires for a while.”

“I really did see something,” Cas insists, twisting around in Dean’s arms to face him. “I’m not making this shit up.”

“Cas--” And then Dean sees it, something _huge _creeping through the underbrush, along the trail that runs back through the woods. “Oh.”

“Dean?” Cas tries to twist around but Dean holds him in place. Glancing up at the moon-- full, because Balth wanted authenticity-- he meets Dean’s eyes. “Is it back?”

“We should, uh, get to the car. Right now.”

They don’t run, Dean’s not that stupid, but they do hurry. Dean swallows, glancing at the locked trailer attached to the back of Cas’s truck and thanking whatever’s holy that he took care of locking up as soon as everything was loaded. 

Cas tosses Dean the keys, boosting himself across the bench seat so they don’t have to worry about getting a second door open. “Drive,” he breathes, snapping his seatbelt into place. “Hurry.”

Dean hits the gas and jerks the truck into drive, speeding out of the parking lot without even beginning to worry about the trailer lurching behind them. The rearview mirror is useless, blocked by the trailer. “Watch behind us,” he snaps at Cas. 

Breathing raggedly, Cas nods, twisting around in the seat to look behind them, gripping the headrest tightly. “Shit, shit, shit,” he chants softly as a shape emerges from the woods. “Go faster--”

“I’m going as fast as I can--” Dean spins the wheel to take them onto the main road, pressing firmly on the gas. “Can you even see what it is?”

“Man-Wolf-thing. And it’s… slowing down.” Cas blows out a breath, still focused on the road behind the bouncing trailer. He’s silent for another mile before turning back around. “I think it’s gone.”

Dean lets up on the gas, watching the mirrors as they slow. “What the fuck?”

“That was a werewolf,” Cas points out seriously, reaching for Dean’s hand and gripping it tightly. “Since when are werewolves real?”

Dean makes a vague noise, pointing the truck towards their house. “Maybe… maybe it wasn’t. Maybe someone was playing a prank-- we’re not the only crew in town and everyone’s shooting horror movies right now.

“Dean--”

“Just… let me rationalize this. We’ve still got another couple days of shooting out there and I can’t do my job if I’m worried about the fucking wolfman going after Charlie next time she sprints through the woods with a fake gun or Gabe is rolling around on the ground splurting fake blood.”

“You need to tell Balth, Dean. This could interfere with the rest of the shoot.”

Dean scrubs a hand across his face. “What are the chances that we’re both hallucinating?”

Cas shakes his head. “We’re not.”

“Shit.” Dean takes a deep breath and blows it out. “Fine, I’ll text him when we’re home.”

“Is that a good idea?” Cas taps his fingers against the glass. “Is it going to follow us back there? Dean, I don’t want a werewolf knowing where we live!”

“I don’t think we have much other option, Cas. Unless you want to sleep in the truck tonight.”

“Take the long way,” Cas orders, grabbing his phone and tapping out a text. 

Dean nods, heading towards the highway so they can the backroads to the house. It’s a good fifteen miles out of their way, hopefully anything that’s following them will get lost or bored. 

He just wanted to help out with a horror movie. _What the fuck?_

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't come up, but Dean is the Assistant Director and lead camera person, Cas is make up and practical effects. Balthazar is director, Charlie is our kickass lead with Gabe playing damsel. Because if ever a crew is going to fuck with tropes, this crew would.


End file.
